Conventional photographic materials based on silver halide are used for a large variety of applications. For instance, in the prepress sector of graphic arts rather sensitive camera materials are used for obtaining screened images. Scan films are used for producing colour separations from multicolour originals. Phototype setting materials record the information fed to phototype and image setters. Relative insensitive photographic materials serve as duplicating materials usually in a contact exposure process. Other fields include materials for medical recording, duplicating and hard copy, X-ray materials for non-destructive testing, black-and-white and colour materials for amateur- and professional still photography and materials for cinematographic recording and printing.
Silver halide materials have the advantage of high potential intrinsic sensitivity and excellent image quality. On the other hand they show the drawback of requiring several wet processing steps employing chemical ingredients which are suspect from an ecological point of view. E.g. the commonly used developing agent hydroquinone is a rather unwanted ingredient because of its allergenic effects. The biodegradation of disposed Phenidone is too slow. Sulphite ions show a high COD (Chemical Oxygen Demand) and the resulting sulphate ions are harmful for e.g. concrete. As a consequence it is undesirable that depleted solutions of this kind would be discharged into the public sewerage; they have to be collected and destroyed by combustion, a cumbersome and expensive process.
In the past several proposals have been made for obtaining an imaging element that can be developed using only dry development steps without the need of processing liquids as it is the case with silver halide photographic materials.
A dry imaging system known since quite a while is 3M's dry silver technology. It is a catalytic process which couples the light-capturing capability of silver halide to the image-forming capability of organic silver salts. Traditionally, silver halide, preferably silver bromide, is formed in situ by reacting silver behenate with bromide ions. The result of this process is the formation of very fine grains of silver bromide, less than 500 angstroms in diameter and positioned in catalytic proximity to the silver behenate. Exposure to light causes photolytic reduction at the silver bromide crystal (latent image formation) and provides a silver nucleus in position to permit electron transfer that catalyzes the reduction of the organic silver salt to silver metal at an elevated temperature thus producing a visual density. A disadvantage of this technology is that in the non-exposed areas silver halide remains which forms print-out silver on aging thereby increasing the minimal density eventually to an unacceptable level for some purposes. Details on the dry silver technology can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,075, 3,839,049, 4,260,677 and J. Phot. Sci., Vol. 41 (1993), p. 108.
Another type of non-conventional materials as alternative for silver halide is constituted by so-called photo mode materials based on photopolymerisation. The use of photopolymerizable compositions for the production of images by information-wise exposure thereof to actinic radiation is known since quite a while. All these methods are based on the principle of introducing a differentiation in properties between the exposed and non-exposed parts of the photopolymerizable composition e.g. a difference in solubility, adhesion, conductivity, refractive index, tackiness, permeability, diffusibility of incorporated substances e.g. dyes etc.. The thus produced differences may be subsequently employed in a dry treatment step to produce a visible image and/or master for printing e.g. a lithographic or electrostatic printing master.
A difference in solubility between the exposed and nonexposed parts of the photopolymerizable composition is often used for the production of lithographic printing plates where a hydrophilic base is coated with the photopolymerizable composition, subsequently exposed and developed using a solvent to remove the non-exposed or insufficiently exposed parts. Such a process is for example described in "Unconventional imaging processes" by E. Brinckman, G. Delzenne, A. Poot and J. Willems, Focal Press London-New York, first edition 1978, pages 33 to 39.
The use of the difference in tackiness to obtain an image is described in e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,024, 3,085,488 and 3,649,268. According to the method disclosed in these US patent applications the image-wise exposed photopolymerizable composition loses its tackiness in the exposed parts while the non-exposed parts keep their tackiness. The non-exposed parts can therefore be colored with dry dye pigments to make the image visible.
According to the methods described in e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,796 and EP-A 362,827 the diffusibility of a dye is impeded in the photo exposed parts of the photopolymerizable composition so that during an overall thermal heating subsequent to photo-exposure dye substances in the non-exposed areas will be able to diffuse to a receptor material. According to a similar method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,198 the photopolymerizable composition is made impermeable in the exposed parts for a sublimable dye or dyepigment present in a layer adjacent to the layer comprising the photopolymerizable composition.
According to a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,023 the adhesion of the photopolymerizable composition is modified upon image-wise exposure. After image-wise exposure the non-exposed parts will stick or adhere, during a step of overall heating, to a receiving sheet thus allowing the transfer of the non-exposed parts to the receiving sheet.
As illustrated above photopolymerization can be used in a variety of methods to reproduce images. Among these methods several are using dry-developing steps for producing the image which is convenient and offers an ecological advantage. However the sensitivity of most photopolymerizable compositions is rather low so that they are e.g. not suitable for use in exposure with laser light sources which are recently widely employed for producing images.
As a further alternative for silver halide chemistry dry imaging elements are known that can be image-wise exposed using an image-wise distribution of heat. These types of dry imaging elements also called heat recording materials or heat mode materials offer the advantage in addition to an ecological advantage that they do not need to be handled in a dark room nor any other protection from ambient light is needed. Heat mode recording materials are disclosed in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,309, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,578, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,412, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,456 and PCT applications WO 88/04237 and WO 93/03928.
Most known photo mode and heat mode materials are based on a peel-off treatment which produces separated elements part of which is solid waste.
The present invention further extends the teachings on heat mode materials, the main improvement being the formation in a mono-sheet type element of an image ready for inspection or further use without the need for a wet treatment and without the formation of solid waste.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a method, and a material for use with it, for the formation of an image without giving rise to solid waste whereby the background absorption of the image in the near ultra-violet is so low that the image can be used as intermediate for the exposure of a UV-sensitive material, e.g. a printing plate.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a method, and a material for use with it, for the formation of an image without giving rise to solid waste whereby the background absorption of the image in the visible spectral region is so low that the image can be used for direct visual inspection.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear from the description hereafter.